


Behavior

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Marvel
Genre: Begging, Comic-Con, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls
Summary: Tom is on the set of "Thor: Ragnarok" in Brisbane and you're there with him.





	Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is pure smut.Please,don't read unless you're 18.In fact,i suggest you to skip this story because it's pretty shit. Anyway,if you're still here,i warned you! 
> 
> This imagine was inspired by the gif below.

You respected all those fangirls that hung around Tom,you understood them because that's Tom fucking Hiddleston,because he's the most perfect man in the world,but now standing beside the barrier with Luke,watching how they're cuddling your husband made you,to put it mildly,angry.

Soon they all got a chance to kiss him on the cheek,thanks to Tom's sweet,pure soul.Sensing an increasing urge to roll your eyes,you unlocked your phone and scrolled through the news.By the time the screams of his fans' went up,you looked up and saw Tom was approaching you smiling.

"We can go now,"-he placed a kiss on your forehead,putting his hands around your waist and pulling you to himself.His Loki wig touched your cheek,you could smell his expensive perfume.

"Finally." You uncrossed your arms and moved in car's direction.Tom gave a confusing look Luke,but followed you.

Luke was in the passenger seat and you and Tom were in the back seat."Is everything alright,darling?" Tom asked and put his hand on your thigh,slightly squeezing it.

"I'm fine,"-you snapped,your blood was boiling and you were not really in the mood for sweet and nice answers.

"Are you sure?" His baby blues were concentrated on you.You rolled your eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm so pleased by a squeals such as "Tom,can I have a picture with you?","Tom,can I have your autograph?","Can I have your baby,Tom?!" You emphasized the last sentence as soon as you found yourself shouting at him.

You noticed that the car had stopped and you realised that a driver and Luke might've heard every single word.Tom was incredibly quiet trying to process what you've said.

Tom opened the door to your house letting you enter first.By some reason you felt like you're trapped when you heard Tom slammed the door hard.You took your shoes off and went to the hallway as if nothing's happened.

"Wanna talk now?" Tom flung off his jacket on the sofa and walked toward you.

"No." You answered and removed your earrings,placing them on the table.

"It didn't bother you when you talked in the car."

"Tom,your tour.That is the problem,"-you turned to him,-"We barely got a chance to see each other today,and yesterday? Yesterday you were in another country." You put your hands on your waist.

Tom ran his fingers through his hair."We talked about this before,Y/n and we agreed-"

You rolled your eyes and turned to walk away."You've hardly even touched me all day,"-you muttered under your breath.

"I'm sorry.What?" Tom took two big steps toward and was inches from you."So,that's the idea? You just want to get fucked?"

"I didn't mean that,Tom.Don't be ridiculous." You turned to him sensing a tremble in your voice,that you hoped he didn't hear.

"Oh,now I see why you were acting like a bitch all day,"-he took another step toward you,-"avoiding my looks,embarrassing me in front of my driver and my publicist." His 1.88 m frame towered over you."I should give you a proper fucking."

You rolled your eyes and tried to pass him,but instead you found yourself pinned against a counter.Tom spun you around and ground his hips against yours.

"Wanna roll those eyes at me again,darling?" He huskily whispered into your ear,but you were so focused on how he relentlessly kept rubbing his hardness across your dress,that you reached down and squeezed his groin through his tightening jeans.You gasped,feeling a full hardness on your palm.

"So hard for me,big boy." You bit your lip.When you looked at him over your shoulder his eyes were dark and you knew,in that moment you pushed his buttons,which was exactly what you needed.

"Manners." He let out a vicious growl and slapped your hand away,bending you over the counter.

"Arms." He commanded and you stretched your arms behind you,Tom took your wrists in one hand and kept them firmly in this position.

He unbuckled his pants and slid his hand up your dress and yanked your panties away.He positioned himself against your soaked lips.Giving you a hard smack on your right cheek he surged forward and slammed into you.You squealed and your face touched a cold surface,sending shivers through your body.

Your toes were barely touching the ground,though you tried to reach it,Tom didn't let you do this,keeping you in that position as his thrusts became deeper and harder.

"You like it when I take you like this,don't you?" He growled as he drilled into you mercilessly.

"Fuck you,Tom! That's not about you.I just need a good fucking right now,"-you breathed and smiled widely,feeling triumphant that your words might've hurt him,before you felt a sting on your left cheek and you hissed as he gave you a firm smack on your ass.

"Darling,"-he murmurred and leaned in pulling your hair back,your eyes met his,-"I'll fuck the bitch out of you." For a moment you regretted to talk back to him.The position was giving him so much control over you as you felt helpless.His breathing became ragged as he continued to pound into you.His cock hit the same spot over and over again forcing your orgasm out of you.

"Oh,my God! Tom!" You clenched your teeth and started shaking from your release.

"You're gonna cum for me,slut?" You lost yourself in moans mixed with sobs as you twisted in your orgasm.Tom moaned and pulled out of you.

You stayed in this position for a while before catching your breath.Tom plucked you from the counter and tossed you over his shoulder.You thought he's gonna carry you to your bed and maybe prepare the bathtub.

But when he entered the bedroom he threw you on the bed and reached down to tear your dress off effortlessly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" You shouted as you realised what he had just done.

He leaned down and gripped your chin."You will do exactly as you're told while I'm using you like a whore you are."

He wrenched your knees apart."Come here." He growled and pulled you close by your knees and buried himself inside your wetness.

"Fuck!" You screamed and closed your eyes at the feeling of his still hard cock.He stretched you moving in and out of you,you kept your thighs wider giving him access to thrust even deeper.

"Tom...Tom,please..." You didn't even think that you could come once more.But you did come after a while.

"Oh,look,now you're begging for me." He kept striking your g-spot.You gave a loud cry as your second orgasm washed over you.You came hard,around his hard cock.

"Such a good girl." Tom changed the position putting your one leg over his shoulder.

"No..Please,stop... Tom...I can't anymore,"-you whimpered and you realised you were sobbing.

"You can." He said in a menacing voice."And you will." He pronounced every word slowly entering you.

He bent over you and held onto the headboard.His wig was touching your forehead.The fact that you were naked in front of him and he was still in his clothes turned you on so much.

His speed increased and you could notice the sweat on his forehead.You reached to his forehead with your hand and wiped it away.When he worked deeper inside you you could see he was close too.

You closed your eyes in anticipation."Look me in the eyes."You heard his now hoarse voice and opened your eyes.

"Come now.Give me another,darling!" He said feeling your body tighten around his cock.And you fell apart again squeezing your eyes.Tom followed right after you and spilled inside you letting out a blissful,wild groan.

He rested his head on your shoulder while catching his breath.

"You alright?" Looking up at you he asked confusing.You nodded weakly as he pulled you into his arms.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said looking down at you.

You shook your head."I'm fine,Tom." You managed to say."I"m just exhausted now."

"I'll go and prepare the bathtub." He said kissing your forehead.

"Alright." You purred running your hand over his chest.

"I love you."

"Love you."

 


End file.
